Out of It All
by Mariah94
Summary: "She didn't hold up her guard well enough, 'cause secretly, she wanted him in. She wanted him to shake her up and find her every flaw. She wanted to give him a chance."
1. Expression

I would highly suggest listening to the song Expression by Helen Jane Long for this chapter. It's the name of the chapter for a reason. Her music inspired this story. Her song Out Of It All inspired the story as a whole, and Expression, this particular chapter. It's completely instrumental, soft, emotional, and extremely inspiring. Seriously, give her a listen.

If you haven't watched the season finale, well it doesn't spoil anything. But it will make more since if you've seen the episode.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Detective Kate Beckett hesitated outside of his door, her right hand tightly balled into a fist. There were so many thoughts and questions swimming through her head. She didn't have an answer for any of them. What was she supposed to do? How was she going to deal with this? Deal with him? She could knock on the door and face the problem at hand, or walk away and hope it gets solved by morning.

Nothing ever solves itself though.

She learned that within the first week of wearing the suit. It took evidence, proof, and as her colleges would say, luck. No, a case won't magically solve itself. Unless he or she happens to turn themselves in.

That doesn't happen too often.

And when it does, well that's when they say you got lucky. That's when Esposito and Ryan let out a breath and go home for the night.

But not Kate.

Because she has to understand. It's never logical, and she can't deal with that. Everything has to fit in its place. That's the only way she can get it.

No, she doesn't believe in luck.

Maybe her past is to blame. Maybe she refuses to believe things happen out of sheer luck because her life was ruined by it.

Or maybe she's just stubborn.

And so, she doesn't rely on luck. She doesn't count on anything being easy. Hell, she doesn't rely on anything, or anyone. She's learned not to trust or believe in something that can turn around and hurt her in return.

Oh, but that isn't true.

She relies on _him._ She _trusts_ him completely. The worst part is she didn't even realize it until now.

And now it's too late.

Unless she brings her fist to knock on the door. She's literally two inches; two seconds away from possibly solving the problem. Wouldn't that be easy? All she'd have to do is ask. That's all she'd ever have to do.

'Cause that's just how it is.

She should have asked earlier; sooner. She should have told him no the second the words came out of his mouth.

Words should have come out of her mouth.

They didn't, though. Instead, she sat in absolute silence.

No expression.

She didn't have an expression, 'cause she didn't know how she was feeling. What she was feeling. Who knows how long she stayed like that? Must have been a while, 'cause when she looked up, she was alone.

Normally, she liked to be alone.

But not this time. No, this time she couldn't breathe. The reality of what was happening hit her so hard the air literally left her lungs. She couldn't breathe then, and she was barely breathing now. Perhaps that's why she was here. Maybe she just needs to breathe again. She's moments away from fixing everything; from complicating everything.

And she's just moments from walking away.

Taking the easy way out. A get out of jail free card. Maybe she should just walk away.

Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

She doesn't know what to do. Decisions always came easily to Kate Beckett. But no, not this time. If this was easy, it would have been done with.

It would have been over.

Should she follow her heart, or follow the rules she's lived by all of her life? She had spent so many years building walls larger than the boarder of China, and he takes mere months to find a way around them. He doesn't break them, because he knows doing so would break her. Instead, he finds ways to get on the other side without her knowing. Maybe he built a door. Only goes through when he knows it's safe.

But locks it and runs when things get complicated.

Running is usually what the girl does, right? Or that's how it happens in the books. Reality is different though. Kate knows that.

Kate's always known that.

She knows the difference between a fairytale and reality. If it was a fairytale, she'd take those two seconds and knock on the door. But reality is different. Things don't always end with smiles and laughs.

For her, they've never ended that way.

Walking away will only give her one result. Closing the two inches and knocking would leave her with two.

Two, plus complications.

Yes, walking away does sound like the best idea. But would walking away be the same as running away? 'Cause Detective Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct, homicide, doesn't run. She doesn't turn her back when things get complicated.

She knew what she had to do.

Two inches, two seconds, two alternatives.

Two people, two lives, two hearts.

She knocks twice, takes two steps back.

The two locks slide out of place, and the knob turns.

* * *

So, what did you think? This can stand as a one shot, but can go much better with a few more chapters. Review and tell me what you think? And if you want more?


	2. Lost Wind

Song for this chapter, Lost Wind by again, Helen Jane Long.

First, thanks for the reviews:) They really made my day. And for those who didn't review but added the story to your alert and favorites, thank you:) That tells me people are reading:) And as for the author alerts and favorites...well, I am honored:) That was just great.

As for those who read my two SVU stories that I took down, I promise you this one will be finished! Ha, it already _is _finished. On a computer that doesn't have internet, but still, it's finished. So again about updates, they will be as soon as I can. Having your iPod with internet access, but your computer without, its truely a pain. I am again thankful that Linda has let me borrow her laptop for the time being:) And so, chapter two is below. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

"Detective Beckett?" Martha said and opened the door fully, revealing herself in cotton pajamas.

Kate noticed the casual wear and glanced at her clock. 1:50 AM. How long had she been waiting out here?

She took a step back, looking down at her watch again. "I'm sorry, I must have lost track of time at the precinct. I didn't realize it was this late. I'll just-"she pointed to the elevator down the hall and started towards it.

"Kate!" Martha yelled, poking her head out of the doorway. "Wait a sec."

Kate stopped and turned around. Martha stepped out of her apartment and waved a hand at her. "Detective, I was just watching a movie. You come on in; I'll make you some tea."

Beckett nodded and walked in, closing the door behind her. She followed Martha into the kitchen and sat down at the bar.

"So Kate-"Martha started. "What brings you here?"

"I- um-"

She didn't know what to say; how to express what she was feeling. He was leaving. Only for the summer, but still, he was leaving. What she supposed to do? How was Kate going to work without him around?

She couldn't.

There was nothing more to it. Kate couldn't keep herself going without castle around to nag her. He was going off to some beach in the Hampton's. With his publisher; his ex wife. For the summer.

He was leaving.

Kate couldn't stop the stray tear from rolling. Silent, but fluent. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Kate?" Martha reached across the table, lifting her face, forcing her to look up. "Darling, what's wrong?"

Kate put on a smile despite the mood. "Why?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "Why do I let him get to me?"

Because she let him.

She didn't hold up her guard well enough, 'cause secretly, she wanted him in. She wanted him to shake her up and find her every flaw. She wanted to give him a chance.

She _wants_ to give him a chance.

But can she? Is she able to set her rules; her fear, aside?

Will he even want to?

Normally, she'd think he would. Normally, she would see him get over it.

No, she never thought he would walk away.

As terrible as it is, she knows the truth. She had been keeping him on a leash. It didn't matter what it was, he'd always follow her. And she could be one hell of a tease sometimes.

But so could he.

She didn't ask for him to follow her around like an obedient puppy. She didn't want to hear his suggestive jokes; see his face light up in smirk multiple times a day. No, she didn't want this.

That's the truth.

She didn't want this in the beginning. In the beginning, she strongly disliked Castle. Possibly even hated him. But now? Now he was her rock. Her shield. Her friend. Her _best_ friend.

Yet, he thinks he's nothing.

"Kate?" Martha slid a cup of tea across the table. She sipped it gratefully. "Kate, what's got you so worked up?"

"Castle." She answered; barely a whisper.

Castle always had her worked up. He knew how to get in her head. He knew what buttons to push. What feelings to bring up, what feelings to leave alone.

Kate looked up to see Martha smiling sadly at her. She returned it, and laughed to herself.

"He's just so-"She stopped again, choking on a sob. Why is she getting so worked up?

Because she finally admitted it.

For the first time, she told herself the truth. She didn't try to deny it; she didn't even put logical reasoning behind it. She formed the thought in her head, and she didn't let it go.

She had fallen for him.

Detective Kate Beckett had fallen in love with a famous mystery novelist. _Her_ famous mystery novelist. Her partner. Her partner who had been married twice. Divorced twice. Her _partner._

Richard Castle.

When did this happen? _Why_ did this happen? She doesn't know. She doesn't want to know. She just needs to let it out.

She has to tell him.

"Is he here?"

"In his study."

Kate took a deep breath. She had to do this. He had to know. "Can I?" she asked, pointing to the study doors.

"Go." Martha smiled, her face lighting up. "He needs you."

* * *

Next chapter, Porcelain, is a Castle POV. Jus like chapter one. No dialogue.

Review and let me know what you think? Bad? Good? _Horrid?_ :)


	3. Porcelain

Song for this chapter: Porcelain by Helen Jane Long.

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Characters.**

**

* * *

**Castle stood in front of his personal murder board, going over the scenes in his head. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Detective Ray Schlemming to fit into the story.

He didn't belong in the story.

Castle knew that; but it was hard to write without him popping up. He just couldn't do it.

Demming was changing everything.

Castle based Nikki Heat off of Detective Kate Beckett. Tom was a part of her life now, and so it was hard to write him out of it. He could so easily add the charming journalist Jameson Rook into her life; into her work scene and personal matters. _Very_ personal in fact. So why couldn't he leave Detective Demming out of _his_ story?

Because he wasn't out of it.

Demming was very much in Kate's life. Constantly showing up at the precinct. The _homicide_ portion of the precinct. He shares a cab with her, laughs at her jokes. She laughs at his. He's on her lips. In her bed?

He had better not be in her bed.

Oh, but he had no place to think that. She wasn't his. She could jump into bed with anybody she wanted. They're just partners. Maybe friends.

Maybe.

He knew the second he said it, he shouldn't have. How can he possibly leave Kate for the summer? How can he do that to himself? To her?

He has to.

Rick can't stay around and watch her with _him._ Watch her laugh, and twirl a piece of her hair because of what _Tom_ said. He can't.

And he won't.

Maybe a few months away will be good for him. Maybe he can get rid of these feelings. These feelings for Kate.

Well, that's a lie.

He knows too well they won't ever go away. Oh, he might try, but at the end of the day, the feelings are still there. Nagging him.

Make a move?

He's certainly shown interest, hasn't he? He's even asked her out. Once.

In the beginning.

It was different then, though. He didn't have these feelings then. He had lust. _Curiosity._

Yes, Detective Kate Beckett surprised him.

He does occasionally get in her head. Sometimes he makes her twirl a strand of hair. Sometimes he makes her go red in the face.

And oh, will she deny it.

She can deny it, but he watches her. Any chance he gets, his eyes are where she is. Trying to figure her out. Trying to guess her next move.

He's yet to guess correctly.

Yes, she surprises him every day. Her reactions, expressions, verbal thoughts. It's always surprising.

Her reaction to him leaving surprised him.

She looked hurt when he told her. Was Kate really affected though? She had Tom. No, she must have been relieved.

If only he felt that way.

It would be so much easier if he didn't feel anything. The ache; the realization that he was leaving. _He_ was leaving. Without Kate. Well, it hit him hard.

Did it hurt her?

Kate couldn't possibly be upset. She'll love not having him around for three months.

Maybe forever.

Yeah, Rick said he'd be back in the fall, but he didn't really think so. If there's anything he's learned during his time with Kate, it's that she can take care of herself. She doesn't need a rock to keep the wind from taking her away. She doesn't need someone to watch over her. She's learned to watch her own back.

No, she doesn't need him.

In fact, she's probably better off without him. She'll get more work done; solve more cases.

And she's got Tom.

He'll make sure she's okay. Rick had better send him an email, reminding him to do just that.

Or maybe he shouldn't.

He swiped an X over Shlemming's profile, deleting it. He didn't belong in the story. Nikki Heat didn't have a handsome detective from the Robbery unit following her around; she had Jameson Rook. Kate Beckett had Richard Castle by her side. He was her partner.

Or was he?

He shook his head and added Schlemming back onto the board. He'd find a way to make him fit, 'cause he was a part of the story. No matter how much he didn't fit, he was there.

And Rick had to deal with that.

Moving the Schlemming profile into its own bubble, he started writing a way to remove Rook.

And then, there was a knock on his office door.

* * *

There's a beautiful button below:) It screams, CLICK ME.


	4. Eclipse

Ah, I'm back home:) Like I said, this is dialogue. Now, I originally shot for this being a four chapter story, but now it's five. Maybe six. I'm having trouble with the last chapter, but it's mostly written. I'll have it up as soon as I can.

Song: Eclipse by Helen Jane Long

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**

* * *

**Kate knocked softly and heard a muffled "Come in." She opened the door and found Castle staring at his "murder board." She quietly shut the door behind her and took a seat by his desk.

She watched as Castle moved different bubbles to different parts of the board. He would type something, swipe it to a part of the web, and then delete it. No wonder he was late on his deadline, she thought. He wasn't getting anything done.

"Look, Mother. I'm really busy, I just need some-"He stopped as soon as he turned around. His mother wasn't the one who came in. It was Kate.

"Hey there, Beckett." he said, slightly taken back.

Kate just nodded. She stood up, and then sat back down, cross legged. Something she did when she was nervous.

Something she did when she was scared.

She watched as Castle turned off his board and walked over, sitting in the chair behind his desk. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back. He looked at Kate, who was looking right back at him. It was the silent stare. And he was perfectly content with it.

Kate wasn't.

She looked away; looked down. She studied her shoes like they were new to her. And then she looked to her left.

The murder board.

She stood up and started walking towards it.

"Kate." Castle spoke softly, his voice shaking.

She ignored him and turned back to the board. She hit the power button and a few seconds later it was humming to life. And then it asked for a password.

"Castle." She stated, turning around.

"No." He answered almost too soon. As if he was hiding something.

She shot him a glare. "Ca-"

"No, Kate." He said and stood up. "_No_."

"Why not?" she asked and turned back to the board. She could figure this out.

She knows Richard Castle. She really does. She knows his flaws, his quirks. She knows when he's having a bad day. When he's being serious. She understands when things hit close to home.

If she knows all of this, then she could figure out the damned password on her own.

"Kate, _please_." He was next to her now. Watching her think.

"Castle, why not?"

"Because." He said.

Silence.

"Why are you even here?" he asked.

"Castle?" She narrowed her eyes. "Is there something on that board you don't want me to see?"

"No." he answered. "Yes." He shook his head. "Kate?"

She looked at him for the first time today. _Really_ looked at him. His face was shaven the same way it was when she first met him. She decided she like it that way. But other than that, he looked like hell. His eyes were red, probably from staring at his board all night. His hair was a mess, probably from running his hands through it so much. Did he always look like this when writing?

She looked back at the board. Whatever was behind it obviously wasn't good. He didn't want her to see it.

And that's why she has to read it.

"Castle, you are going to give me the password or I swear I will have you screaming apples-"She stopped.

Apples.

His safe word.

"Kate." He said. "Why are you here?" His hand went for her cheek, turning her face back to him.

"Because."

And then it was his turn to narrow his eyes. "That's not fair."

"You let me read what's on this screen, and I'll tell you why."

"Why do you want to know what's on the screen?" He asked.

"Because."

Oh, she was cruel.

"You know the password, Kate. Why not just type it?"

"Because." She answered again, no humor showing.

He nodded and dropped his hand. He walked back to his desk and sat down.

Kate typed in the password, which lead her to the main screen. She started reading.

"_Rook, I told you not to come inside!" Detective Nikki Heat yelled, running into the room. "You really need to-oh my god." She looked down at her gun, and then back at the journalist lying on the floor. Putting two and two together, she dropped her weapon and took a step back. _

"_Miyer's gone." Rook muttered, pulling his hand away from his stomach, giving Nikki a clear view of his wound. "You definitely missed him." He attempted to sit up, but fell back down, landing on the concrete with a grunt._

_Nikki crouched down, pulling him up so his back was against her chest. She pressed her fingers into the wound in his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding._

"_Nikki, I-"Rook stopped mid-sentence and groaned. "Bloody hell, that hurts."_

"_What hurts?" Nikki asked, closing her eyes. Her mind couldn't process what she had just done. She couldn't accept it._

"_The bullet hole, duh." Rook laughed a little, but then tensed back up. "Ow."_

_Silence._

"_Where's Schlemming?"_

_Nikki shook her head and pressed harder. "Don't talk." She said and pulled Rook closer, putting as much pressure on his stomach as possible._

"_You know, detective, apart from the raging pain in my gut, I'm enjoying this moment." Rook said, leaning his head into Nikki's chest._

"_Stop it, Jameson. Stop it right now." Nikki bit her lip, holding back tears. She just put a bullet in him, but Rook could still pull off his cocky attitude._

"_Jameson?" He asked, shifting his position. "You haven't called me that since-"_

"_Don't." Nikki warned, cutting him off._

"_No, Nikki. We need to talk. I can't stand this. We were good together."_

"_No, Rook. Stop."_

"_I showed you that I could be serious. I proved to you that I was in it for the long run. Dammit, Nik. I bought you a freaking ring."_

"_Rook, don't say another word." Nikki sighed into his hair, wondering when the paramedics would arrive._

_Rook didn't respond, and Nikki felt relieved that he for once listened to her. After a few moments, she realized how very wrong she was._

"_Rook?" She asked._

_Putting her fingers to his throat, she felt for a pulse. _

Kate turned the board back off. She couldn't read any more of it.

"The hell?" She asked, turning around. "Castle, what the _hell_ is this?"

"I-"

"You had Nikki _kill_ Jameson? And who in gods name is _Schlemming_? That has seriously got to be the _worst_ last name-" And then she paused.

Ah.

"Richard Castle, you are one stupid man."

* * *

I know, I'm a _horrible _person. As soon as I get chapter five, which is based on the song Broken by Helen Jane Long, figured out, I will have it posted.

Thanks for stickin' with me through the wait:) (Although I have waited much longer for a chapter. I hate waiting, so I'm sure you do too.)

Let me know what you think?:)

And BTW, if you haven't seen Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, GO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW! (it's on youtube) I found it in hottopic over the week, and I went crazy:) I love it! You honestly aren't a true Nathan fan if you haven't seen it:)

3


	5. Broken

Alright, the second to last chapter. Song is Broken, by Helen Jane Long. Sorry for the super long wait, out of town softball tournaments take priority over writing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

_

* * *

_

_ "Richard Castle, you are one stupid man."_

"I know that, Kate."

"No, seriously. Castle, you are very, extremely-"

"_Kate_." He sighed.

She walked to the desk and sat back down, legs crossed.

"What?" She asked.

"I know." He repeated.

"No." She started. "No, Castle. You don't know. I was about to-" god, why was this so hard? "Your were leaving, and I was seriously going to-"

"I know." He said, meeting her gaze.

She glared at him. He didn't know.

He didn't know that she was going to up and tell him how she felt right then and there. At the precinct. With all of her colleges watching. She said to hell with all of her walls; her fear.

She was going to let him in.

Kate opened her mouth to tell him just that, but he was already talking.

"I know I missed my chance, Kate. I know you were going to tell me something. Something important. Then Gina shows up and I missed it. Kate, I know. So please-"

"You don't know what I was going to say." She stubbornly crossed her arms, smirking.

"No, but damn if it wasn't a step in our relationship. It had you stumbling over your words. I've never seen you so unsure of how to say something. Whatever it was, it had your wheels spinning."

Oh. Maybe he did know. He couldn't. Could he?

No.

He thinks she doesn't care. He's leaving.

_He_ is.

Not her. He's running away. With his ex wife. To the Hamptons.

Oh, god.

_Change the subject_, she told herself. And change it now.

"So, about that scene?" She asked, pointing to the board with a huff.

"It just seemed right."

"_Right?_" She barked. "That seemed _right_?"

"Kate-"

"No. Rick, don't even talk." She sighed, running fingers through her hair.

Richard Castle was so damn frustrating.

He was changing the entire story. Every body at the precinct would know Schlemming was the fiction form of Demming.

_Demming._

She ended it with Demming, 'cause he "wasn't what she was looking for."

Because in all honesty, she wasn't looking for anybody.

She had Castle.

Rick.

Or well, she thought she did.

Maybe not officially, but even she thought that one day they'd end up in bed together somehow. Just a one time thing, or a relationship, but it was going to happen sometime.

Obviously though, she thought wrong. Castle had no idea how she felt.

"We broke up." Kate threw it out in the open. "I ended it with Demming."

Castle's expression changed five times in a matter of seconds.

Surprise. Anger. Confusion. Relief. Anger.

_Anger?_

Castle was _angry_?

Well, this is not how Beckett thought it would go. She sunk into the chair, lost for words.

Castle opened his mouth. Closed it.

Open.

"You-"He paused and took a breath.

Kate looked over at him.

"So, what? You come her for sympathy or something?" He asked, his eyes lowering into a glare.

What? Did he just? He didn't.

He _did_.

"No! God, no-"she gasped. "Are you serious?"

Well, she was wrong. She was so very wrong. This would never work.

They would never work.

Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett? Famous author and stubborn detective?

He lived in fame, spot light. She worked for a living, put people behind bars.

She was quiet, to herself. He openly signed any woman's chest.

God, she was so stupid. To even assume he cared about her.

"You-" she looked back at him. His eyes were closed. He seemed lost.

_Good._

"I'm just going to-" she pointed to the door and stood up.

"Have fun in the Hamptons." she muttered.

And with that, Kate was out of his office. She had her head down in defeat.

She was defeated.

Not bothering to look up, she maneuvered her way though the hall robotically.

Defeat.

"Kate."

She didn't flinch. She wiped the stray tear and kept walking.

_See how much longer I'll let you affect me_, she thought to herself.

"_Kate_."

The sheer sound of his voice caused her to stop. The anger gone, he had the sound of hurt. Exhaustion.

Pain.

Richard Castle had a voice filled with pain. The sound of those four letters contained more pain than Kate had ever seen or heard from Castle.

"Kate, please." he begged quietly from the other side of the room.

She kept walking.

Like Kate had told herself, she wasn't going to let him affect her anymore.

In the den now, she picked up her pace. She had to get away. Still, she paused at the door.

What was that?

A cry?

Oh, god. What had she done?

* * *

The final chapter is posted. But you could review before going on to it. Or, you could just go read:)


	6. Rockerbye

And so, the final chapter. Rockerbye by Helen Jane Long is the inspiration.

This was extremely hard for me to write. There are parts that I love, and parts I'm not so sure about. Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

"Kate, please." Richard practically whispered, his voice shaking more than slightly. He heard her pause and for a second, he was hopeful.

But then she kept on walking.

No, oh god, no.

He messed it up again.

His mind was telling him to go after her. _Explain yourself, Rick. She'll forgive you._

But his feet, they wouldn't move.

Sliding down the wall, he was now on the floor. He let a small cry escape his lips because he could. Nobody was here to hear him.

He was alone. And hell, that's just what he needs.

He needs time to beat himself up. Because once again, he's lost her. The woman he knew was his one and done. Rick told himself everyday he'd wait for her. 'Cause back then, he thought he knew how Kate felt for him. But then Demming-

Stop it, Rick. Stop it right now.

No need to think of him. Tom was gone, out of the picture.

Because his Kate finally realized-

Oh, my god.

Richard Castle, you really are one stupid man.

Kate was about to let go.

He'd spent so much time finding ways around her barriers, and she was about to open the door herself.

She was going to let him in. And god damn himself for screwing it up.

Letting Kate walk away-

_Wait._

He listened carefully.

Somebody was in the din. And come to think of it, he never heard his front door open.

She was still here.

Castle sighed and stood back up. This was his last chance. He was lucky enough she didn't leave.

Now or never as some would say.

But Rick, he says now.

He quietly padded into his den where Kate sat, legs crossed, in the middle of his couch.

Too close, and he'll have her shut down even more.

Too far, and she'll think he actually meant to say his earlier statement.

He sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch.

"I didn't mean that. I-" he paused and stole a glance up. He caught her nod, letting him know she was listening.

"Ka-" he stopped again, not sure of how to say everything he needed to say.

He scooted closer, his head now resting against her knee.

"I didn't mean to- I mean." he sighed. "I couldn't watch you be with him, Kate. I tried. I told myself to just let you be happy. My feelings couldn't-" he shook his head. "I thought getting away would help me sort through them. I didn't realize-" he paused and dared to bring his lips to her knee. "I'm sorry." he said, the sincerity slightly muffled.

"So-"She paused. "You reconnect with the ex wife you apparently hate?"

"No, oh god. _No._ Gina was just going to make sure I got some writing done. We weren't going to-"he shook his head. "You thought that?"

She nodded.

"She was in her own cab the second I told her the book was already finished. She told me to figure it out on my own."

"Finished?" She asked, surprised.

She felt him nod and take a breath. "Finished it five weeks ago." He said. "I sort of had a plan. But then Demming came around and-"He paused. "I guess the idea didn't seem as great."

"Rick, I-"She paused. "I don't want you to move on."

Rick let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"God, I'm so glad, 'cause I don't think I can. I'm so in love with you, Kate. It hurts to even-"He paused. "You-" He turned so he was facing her. "Did you just call me Rick?" He asked, his eyebrows raised in a confused smirk.

"I-"Kate smiled and then nodded. "Mhm."

"I could get used to that."He smiled and entwined his fingers with hers.

"So, what was the plan?" She asked, looking down at their hands.

He smiled at her. "It's-"He stood up. "Stay here." He said and walked back to his study. He returned with a book and handed it to her.

She narrowed her eyes. "She's naked again."

Rick chuckled and sat down next to her. "Just open it."

And so she did. The very first page had Castle's handwriting in it, directly under the title. She looked up at him, confused.

"I always get a copy made when I think I'm finished with my writing. Then I read as if it was published. Helps me decide if it's ready. I was going to give it to you."

She nodded.

"Read." Rick whispered, leaning into her.

_To the extraordinary Katherine Beckett:_

_This is the very first printed copy of Naked Heat. Only my eyes have read it. Now it's your turn._

_My publisher won't allow me to dedicate my inspiration to a single person, so I'm writing it in your copy._

_This is for you. The book, the whole series. You're my inspiration, Kate. Not just with Nikki Heat, but with life. (Ha, how cheesy does that sound?)_

_Thank you. For everything._

_I won't make this too heart wrenching, but I do have one question._

_Go to dinner with me?_

_-RC_

_

* * *

_So, what do you think?

Possible epilogue in the makes. Just something cute:)

Just wanted to say, thank you for the support and reviews:) and alerts and favorites:) Seriously, you're all great:)


	7. Release Epilogue

And here it is, the epilogue. Song is Release by Helen Jane Long. This was written before I had actually finished chapter three of the story and I wasn't planning on posting it, but here it is:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**

* * *

**"Excuse me, Captain?" Kate asked, knocking on the open door of his office.

Montgomery looked up from his computer and smiled. "Kate, you came in today."

"Why wouldn't I be here?" She asked, frowning slightly.

The Captain stumbled with his words. "Well I, um. We figured after last night that you'd be taking the, um. The day off." He dropped his head. What was he thinking? Kate would never just take the day off.

"Well, actually, sir. I didn't come here today for work."

He looked back up. "What is it then?"

"Well. Uh, since there are no current open cases, and what not. I just wanted to ask for some time off."

Oh, no. Lanie was right; Castle leaving really was going to affect his best detective.

"How much time?" He asked.

"Well-"

"Kate, listen to me." Montgomery interrupted. "I know you're upset. And you can take as much time as you want. I don't want you coming back until you have all of your thoughts figured out."

"Um-"she paused. "Okay?"

Montgomery simply nodded.

"Right, so I'm going to go straighten up my desk." She stood up and excused herself quickly. Sure, she was upset about leaving the precinct, but she hadn't had a vacation in years. She needed it.

Both Ryan and Esposito were waiting by her desk.

"Hey, boss." They both said.

"Ryan." She nodded. "Esposito." She pointed to her desk and flicked her hand to the side, letting him know to move. She went into her drawer and grabbed some paperwork, handing it to Ryan. Then she took one of her pens and gave it to Esposito.

"Don't lose that pen, Esposito. And if you use it, I swear to god I will know."

Ryan's face dropped. "Beckett?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking two weeks off." She replied, looking through a stack of papers.

"Whoa, boss. Your-"Esposito was interrupted when he heard whistling coming from the hallway by the elevator.

"Excuse me a second, boss. Ryan?" he nudged him in the arm and they both turned in time to see Castle come in the room.

"Kate, you talk to Montgomery?" Rick asked.

"Ri-Castle-"she paused. "Yeah." She held up her finger, letting him know she'd be ready in a minute.

Both Ryan and Esposito started heading towards Castle, their eyes narrowed.

"Guys?" Rick asked, confused.

"You got some damn nerve comin' in here, man." Esposito practically growled when he was out of Beckett's ear shot.

"Yeah, I mean what's your problem, bringing your ex wife into the precinct last night?"

Rick took a step back. "She's my publisher?" he said, throwing his hands up.

"I don't care who the hell she is." Ryan scoffed and jabbed a finger in Rick's chest, causing him to hit the wall.

Esposito joined next to Ryan, so Rick was blocked between the two angry detectives. "You got Beckett all upset. She's takin' time off now, man." Ryan turned his head to see Beckett grabbing her coat off of her chair. "So for whatever reason you're here, we don't care. But you're _not_ welcome. So go."

"Castle." Kate called behind her as she walked passed the scene as if it wasn't happening.

Rick chuckled and got off the wall. "Okay, okay. I'm leaving." He told the detectives.

Glaring, they both backed away.

"Don't bother comin' back." Esposito spat as Rick broke into a light jog to catch up to Kate.

"I don't think your detectives like me very much." He whispered when he was close.

Kate stopped walking and turned towards him. "Yeah?" She straightened his collar out. "They'll get over it."

A few feet away, the two detectives watched as their boss straightened Castle's collar.

"You watchin' this, man?" Esposito asked, nudging Ryan.

Ryan simply nodded and continued to look on as Beckett accepted Castles outstretched hand while they waited for the elevator.

"No, seriously. Kate, you are going to love it. The beach there is unbelievable-"

"Rick." They heard Beckett interrupt his explaining. "I'm sure I will." She pulled him into the elevator and saw Castle leaning in for a kiss just as the doors closed.

"Oh. My. God." Lanie walked up to the detectives. "Did I just see Castle and Kate go into that elevator holding hands?"

Both of the detectives nodded, their mouths hanging slightly open.

"And did he lean in for a-"Lanie paused. "_Finally._" She held out her hand. "Pay up, boys."

* * *

Okay, it's totally the end now. :)


End file.
